Bad Neighbor
by thepanderbear
Summary: Rick really hates his neighbor. Thirsty/jealous/sexy/daddy Rick.


It had been a long day out working hard outside the walls of Alexandria and Rick was sitting on the couch of his beautiful two story home watching his fine ass wife prepare dinner for himself and their five children.

"That's right, baby." he said as he watched her lean over to pop a ham in the oven but he was enjoying the view of her thick, juicy hams in her cutoff shorts. "Yeah."

"Did you say something?" she popped up from behind the counter to ask him.

"Not me. No."

It must have just been the kids upstairs playing. She turned around and started making the black eyed peas on the stove. She was humming and swaying her hips as she stirred. It was the dead of winter and he was wearing his brown murder coat but she was still in her cut off shorts and that pleased him. She was good like that. Even though it was cold she knew what he liked and always delivered because she kept things fresh and sexy. He delivered too. Every morning and evening and sometimes at lunch. Things were good like that since she cut back on the fighting to focus on their family.

"God almighty, woman" he whispered to himself in awe.

Knock, knock, knock.

"You keep doing your thang. I got it." He got up from the couch to get the door.

"OK."

He opened the door and saw their neighbor Negan. He looked like he had just showered and shaved and reeked of Old Spice. He was wearing his best leather jacket and a red scarf.

"Negan." he growled

"Heidi ho neighbor."

Rick noticed that Negan was looking over his shoulder trying to get a peek at his wife like he always did. He really hated this guy.

"What do you want?'

"I am baking some muffins and I realized that I ran out of baking powder." he held up an empty measuring cup. "You got some?"

"No."

Negan realized he was being cockblocked like always so he tried plan B.

"Oh Michonne!"

She turned around and smiled big when she saw her favorite neighbor. Negan winked at Rick and he clenched his teeth.

"She loves me" Negan said with a chortle.

"No, she loves ME" Rick growled back. And he had 3 caramel skinned curly haired blue eyed kids to prove it. He almost hoped that Jayla, Malia, and Ivy would march their cute little asses down here right now to show their neighbor what was up. They had three daughters in three years. He was a champ and she was a goddess. End of story.

"Only because she didn't meet me first Rick."

"Hi Sweetie!" Michonne strutted over to greet their neighbor.

"You look beautiful as ever. You ever thought about modeling?" Negan couldn't stop staring at her glistening skin that was exposed from the tank top and cutoffs she wore. She had curves for days and it was his dream to experience each and every one of them for himself.

"That was my job before the turn, silly. You know that."

"Negan needs baking soda." Rick growled. He just wanted this asshole out of here and he would rather share baking soda than his wife.

"Baking powder." Negan corrected him and chortled at his clueless neighbor. Michonne laughed too which made Rick even hotter under the collar of his murder coat.

"Are you making muffins for the old folks again? That is so sweet." Michonne asked

"You know it darling"

Rick rolled his eyes at Negan. He really hated this asshole. He only pretended to care about the older people to get in the housewives pants and it usually worked. But he wasn't going to get in this housewife's hot pants. No way in hell. He grabbed the measuring cup out of Negan's hands and handed it to his wife.

"Michonne, go get him some bakin' whatever."

She could feel the tension between the two men and smiled at Negan.

"Yes dear."

She turned around and sashayed back to the kitchen. Rick wanted to look so badly but he didn't want Negan catching an eyeful of what was his too. He shoved his hand against his chest and pulled the door shut behind him.

"You listen to me, i know what your doing and I won't have it. This is MY house, MY wife, and MY family."

"If this is all yours then why are you so insecure? You must really think I have a shot with your wife"

"Like hell you do," Rick said through his gritted teeth. He balled into a fist and pounded it against his other hand to warn him. His face was next if he kept this up.

"No, you are really bothered by this. I must actually have a chance. Hot damn!" he yelled out to the neighborhood at the top of his lungs. "I have a chance with the hottest chick in Alexandria."

"Negan!"

"So maybe I'll slip in one afternoon while you're out workin and give it to her good."

"NEGAN!"

"Or does she like mornings better?"

BAM!

"Oh my god, Rick! What did you do?"

"Something I should have done a long time ago."

He put his arm around her slender waist and pulled her close while they stood over Negan's limp body. He had bloodied his nose and knocked him the fuck out in the middle of their front lawn. He took the measuring cup of bakin' whatever out of her hand and dumped it over Negans body. The white powder dusted all over his black jacket and pants.

"You're so bad" Michonne purred into his ear.

"Yeah but you like it."

"You know I do."

"How much longer you got on that ham?"

"At least 30 minutes."

"Then you have plenty of time to show me how much you like it."

She giggled as they turned to run back into their house. She was so hot for him that she didn't even feel how cold the winter air was against her bare skin.

"Girls! Carl! You stay upstairs and play until I call for you!"

"Gross!" the teenage boy yelled out.

"OK Mama!" the girls yelled out.

Michonne smiled at her man. They were lucky to have such good kids. They ran into the empty bedroom downstairs and Rick stripped off his jacket and kicked off his shoes and jumped on the bed. He pressed play on the CD player and folded his arms behind his head as he watched his wife begin to dance for him.

Baby I see you working hard  
I want to let you know I'm proud  
Let you know that I admire what you do  
The more if I need to reassure you, my life would  
Be purposeless without you (yeah)  
If I want it (got it)  
When I ask you (you provide it)  
You inspire me to be better  
You challenge me for the better  
Sit back and let me pour out my love letter

She stripped her tank top and shorts off and gave him a twirl to show off the lacy red bra and panties she wore. She looked good and she knew it. She knew he thought so too the way he was rubbing the python all balled up under his jeans. Most women had trouble hanging onto their men after years of being married and kids, but not her. He was as thirsty for her as ever and it made her hot.

She crawled onto the bed and moved between his legs. He usually liked a dance and a blowie to get him going before he took her from behind but he grabbed her roughly and flipped her over onto the bed.

"Not tonight."

He unhooked her bra and threw it off to the side. His eyes were hooded over his eyes and he sucked on her nips like candy. While he ate up her chocolate mounds she slid her panties off. She had another treat for him since he was so hungry. He moved down and licked at her molten hot center. They both hissed in pain because it felt so good.

"Oh Rick!"

"Baby. You are perfect."

He kept going until her legs began to shake and quiver like jello.

"Oh yes! Ohhhhh YES!"

"Say my name."

"Rick!"

"Louder!"

"RIIIIICK!"

He was humping the bed as he ate her out like she was a bottomless bowl of goodness. And soon she came, all over him. He grunted and dragged her down to the edge of the bed and finally unleashed his coiled snake. He ripped her panties aside and dipped into her.

"Oh fuck me!"

"Yes Daddy!"

She wrapped her legs around him and squeezed and pulsed around his dick with her warm gooey center as he pumped in and out.

"Oh fuck Michonne. Oh fuck. Oh fuck."

"Yes baby. Yes! Let me have it."

He thrust harder and harder until he exploded into her without pulling out. He collapsed onto her and kissed her chest and neck desperately.

"What's wrong baby?"

"Just promise me you'll never leave me for that limpdick muffin baker next door."

Michonne cackled.

"Never baby. Promise me you won't ever leave me some one of those flabby ass bottle blonde housewives."

"Never baby."

 _Author Note-OMG I can't believe I wrote my first fanfic! I love Richonne! Please I would love it if you left me a review! If you have requests let me know!_


End file.
